


Play Time

by Engiffyserce



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Three-way sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 17:46:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1696982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Engiffyserce/pseuds/Engiffyserce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Mavinsay Prompt: Michael and Lindsay catch Gavin masturbating with a dildo. They both take turns fucking him. (Lindsay riding him, Michael taking it in the ass)"</p>
<p>When his two partners were out on the town enjoying themselves as an engaged couple, Gavin wouldn’t cry, he wouldn’t plead to go with them, and he certainly wouldn’t beg for sex afterwards when they would stumble in, exhausted from the night’s excitement. Besides, he was more involved with some sort of Halo tournament with Ray on those nights to give a shit about taking it in the ass.</p>
<p>But on the nights where he had nothing to do, that’s when the foreigner curbed his hunger and brought out his personal toys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play Time

**Author's Note:**

> So apparently I can’t write small fics? Welp. Anyways, first time writing smut and posting it so…?  
> -Still taking prompts

 It wasn’t abnormal for him to use the damned thing.

 

    When his two partners were out on the town enjoying themselves as an engaged couple, Gavin wouldn’t cry, he wouldn’t plead to go with them, and he  _certainly_ wouldn’t beg for sex afterwards when they would stumble in, exhausted from the night’s excitement. It was an unspoken truce between the three of them; sex was to be something, more or less, planned out then spontaneous. Besides, he was more involved with some sort of Halo tournament with Ray on those nights to give a shit about taking it in the ass.

 

 

     But on the nights where he had nothing to do, that’s when the foreigner curbed his hunger and brought out his personal toys. To aid his needs when the two were out, he had ordered a mess of dildos with a collage of different shapes and sizes and it was  _exhilarating._ With some he could imagine Michael slamming into him and then others reminded him of Lindsay’s fingers just gently sweeping his prostate, making him whine in waves of whimpered- _Please, Linds, just fuck me._  


 

      He also bought some fruity scented lube (Something he didn’t know existed) and a new strap-on that he hoped, with enough persuasion, Lindsay would use. The one they had already was great, but he wanted to mix it up. Of course, those were wonderful, but there was that  _one_ grand jewel that he had found. It was a vibrator with a nice rounded tip. The curve of its orange shaft fit so perfectly. Gavin had only tested it, but he could pretty much tell he was going to enjoy it.

 

 

     Tonight, he decided to work himself fully. He laid on his back, sprawled out on the couch that sat in Michael’s apartment. He was naked, slightly tanned skin slick with sweat and radiating heat. His right hand worked the dildo into his entry, hitting his sweet spot roughly. A gasped escaped his quivering lips every time his fingers flicked up. His whole bottom half felt the soft buzz that the toy gave off, bucking his hips every so often in pure bliss. Gavin pulled his lips through his teeth, suppressing loud moans that would alert the neighbors of something. [They already had two complaints last month]

 

 

     His cock stood erect, precum leaking from the tip. His hand glided up and down the length of it with quickness and ease, fingers giving a squeeze every once in a while. It was coming down to the wire for him. He could feel the warmth pooling at his belly. His lips mumbled the names of his engaged partners.  _Lindsay, Michael, Lindsay, Michael, Lindsay-_  


 

     Just then, the front door opened. It faced the side of the couch, completely exposing Gavin. The male of the couple walked in first, chuckling about something. The Brit’s eyes snapped up to meet him. It was too late to stop now, he was falling over the edge.

 

 

"Michael!" The foreigner gasped, letting his seed spurt all over his stomach. Gavin lay a fumbling mess as he came down from his high, pulling the toy out. Michael blinked, gaze now trained on the other male. Lindsay’s head popped over Michael’s. A small smile spread across her rounded face. 

 

"So, I’m guessing our little Gavvy missed us?" She purred in the curly brunette’s ear, making sure both could hear. The gamer gave a devious grin.

 

 

"I fucking think so. How about you, Gav?" His voice was soft and sweet, making the other two shudder. Gavin shook his head, sitting up carefully. His arms were shaking, body drenched in sweat. Lindsay whispered something to Michael and the two split ways; The female to Gavin, the male to the bedroom. 

 

 

     Her eyes were sparkling, full of lust and want. Her strides were even and bouncy.

 

 

"Come on, puppy, you need to be walked," She whispered, helping him up. The Brit swallowed hard, nodding. Already he was a mess; with Michael and Lindsay playing with him, it would be absolutely ridiculous. But he followed anyways, bare feet silent on the wooden floor in the hallway. The youngest opened the door to the bedroom, revealing a naked and splayed Jersey boy. He looked to Gavin and waved him over. He complied, leaning over the other man. 

 

 

"So, I was told that Lindsay wanted you facing me. In that case, lets make the most of it," He cooed, pulling his male partner into a rough kiss. It was never beyond Michael to waver on the spectrum of emotion. He would always play with the Brit; rough motions and soft kisses. It always stirred up the younger male. Gavin got the hint, seeing as the bottle of scented lube sat in the brunette’s hand. The foreigner, took it, gladly.

 

     Lindsay gave a giggle, stripping from the night’s garb. She worked her strap-on against her hips, locking it in place. Gavin glanced over, grinning in surprise; she had found the new one he had bought. She then walked over to the Brit, leaning over to trail kisses down his spine and around his hip bones. The older male shuddered, finding himself more and more aroused by the second. He was shaking on open the bottle in his hand, pooling an appropriated amount on his fingers, running his thumb through the apple scented goo. His gaze wandered to Michael’s perfectly pale skin, hungering for the Jersey boy. He bent down and gave the older man a passionate kiss before having his hand wander to the brunette’s asshole, slowly pushing in one finger. His other hand found Jones’s half-cocked erection, slowly stroking the shaft. The other moaned, hastening the insertion of the fingers. Gavin gave a small laugh, picking up the hint and shoving a second finger in. 

 

 

      The woman kissing up the Brit’s body found the whimpers and soft growls from above quite amusing. She always loved the sounds her boys made in bed.She turned her attention to the foreigner’s ass, spreading the cheeks just so to trail her tongue along it’s edge. Curious fingers poked around the muscle, making the man whine. The lube bottle had been closed and dropped in her vicinity, so she grabbed it up and started her ministrations on him. 

 

 

     Gavin’s mind was fuzzy as he pressed another finger inside Michael, pulling ever so gently. The other was a wriggling mess, starting beg to be fucked. The gamer decided enough was enough and pulling his fingers out quickly, replacing them with his stiff member. 

 

 

      Michael didn’t last long, voiced by the heavy moan and the sight of his seed. Gavin wasn’t far behind. He was sure to finish, if a certain Lindsay hadn’t grabbed him and pulled him away, guiding by the other male’s feet. The Brit was placed beside the Jersey boy, forehead pressed against the sheets. The female guided the strap-on in, taking no time to thrust heavy and hard. It was a surprise for poor Gavin. Whenever he bottomed for the couple, Michael was a rough beginning and Lindsay the softer end.

 

 

      It goes to say that it wasn’t like he didn’t enjoy it. 

 

 

     She rode him hard, wrapping a hand around his member. She left kisses and bite marks down his shoulders, marking up what was hers. Gavin gave out breathy moans and squeals. The bed-frame shook and knocked into the wall. Sure to have complaints later.

 

 

     The Brit started mumbling their names, first Lindsay’s, then Michael’s. The couple knew he was close and decided he had been a good boy tonight. The older man entangled their fingers, whispering encouraging words in his ear and the younger female sped up. Gavin gave and airy moan, body shuddering. His mind went blank and all he could hear and feel was  _his_ two lovers. It was wonderful; pure bliss. God, he was just so close and-

 

 

     His whole body shuddered as he reached his climax, body collapsing onto the bed. Lindsay gave a smile, pulling out quickly. With a few quick pull of the straps, her device slid off her rounded hips. She walked over to Michael, getting pulled into a kiss and flopped over. He did away with her quickly, neither of them in the mood for foreplay. Their fingers entangled on one hand and the others held the Brit’s. It was long before the couple was a shuddering mess themselves.

 

 

     The three lay there, sweaty, breathless, and covered in their own juices. Soon, the crawled up into bed, not caring the the sheets needed a good washing. Gavin’s tired eyes wandered to the two of them, giving a small smile.

 

 

"Thank you," He whispered. The female smiled, shifting so the Brit was between the two on the bed. She pressed her forehead to his back, breathing in his scent. Michael moved in to wrap his arms about both of them. 

 

 

     And there they lay, completely content on what they had done.

 

 

     Maybe, Gavin thought, he should bring those toys out more often.


End file.
